1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf training aids and more particularly pertains to a new golf practice system for helping a golfer improve their grip on a golf club and fundamentals of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf training aids is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf training aids heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf training aids include U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,193 to Ijiri; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,063 to Rhodes; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,003 to Shimada; U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,790 to Wheatley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,124 to Uraneck; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,307 to Huffman.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf practice system. The inventive device includes a compact golf club having a standard size club head, a standard size grip, and a reduced shaft therebetween. A golf club container is dimensioned for receiving the grip and shaft of the compact golf club therein. The golf club container has a cylindrical configuration defined by an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The open upper end has an arcuate recess extending downwardly thereof for engaging the club head of the compact golf club when positioned within the container. The open upper end has a chain secured thereto. The chain has opposed free ends secured to the open upper end in a diametrically opposed orientation.
In these respects, the golf practice system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping a golfer improve their grip on a golf club and fundamentals of golf.